On-demand services can be requested and arranged through the use of mobile computing devices. For example, a user can operate a computing device to make a request for a transport service to a transport service system, which can then arrange the transport service on behalf of the user. A service provider, such as a driver, can be selected for the user to perform the transport service and be notified by the transport service system.